Love Letters
by Keikokin
Summary: Hedwig is an old bird. But maybe she is one smart old bird. COMPLETE SLASH malemale relationship


Harry has been writing love letters to Lucius for years

Hedwig has become old and senile and she delivers the letters

What does Lucius do?

Love Letters by Keikokin

H/L

Rating R

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

Harry sighed happily as he added another love letter to the stack and tied it together with a red ribbon to the others.

HOOT

Tap

Tap

Hedwig had announced her presence by calling and tapping on the window – from the inside. Harry shook his head sadly and patting the molting old owl on the head. She seemed to smile and nipped at his fingers for a treat. Smiling at his beloved owl Harry gave her another treat.

"Well old girl. Soon I will have to retire you. Maybe you can make one more trip. One day I might have you deliver these to Lucius Malfoy, eh?"

HOOT  
Tap

Tap

"Yes okay girl," Harry opened up the window for Hedwig in case she wanted to hunt and went to bed.

He didn't see the old owl looking at the pile of letters. Wishing to make her master happy on her last run she grabbed the pile by the ribbon and flew into the night. It took her three days to make the one-day trip.

Lucius sat writing his memoirs, "The Chronicles of Lucius," when she flew in the window. Shaking his head at the flurry of white feathers the old owl dropped as she tumbled onto his desk he took the letters that smelled of sandalwood and cinnamon. He tapped Hedwig lightly with his wand putting her into a healing coma then sat down in his favorite leather chair. Lucius propped his feet up on the ottoman and untied the ribbon. The stack of neat letters, some yellowed with age, toppled over into his lap. Taking what looked to be the oldest he opened the envelope.

"To Lucius Malfoy,

I think I love you. I don't know why or how. Maybe when you touched me in the bookstore today. As I stood near you I wished to be near you again, and always. But you will never be mine so I write this letter to get you out of my system. I hope it works.

"Who on earth!" Lucius exclaimed.

"What's wrong dear?" Narcissa called from the other room.

Lucius rolled his eyes at the endearment. "Unexpected correspondence."

"That's nice dear," Narcissa replied. She strode into the room sneering at Hedwig and the white feathers scattered on the desk. "I need a new piece of jewelry for the upcoming Ministry banquet, dear."

"I just bought you a necklace last week!" Lucius sneered angrily.

"Oh, that old thing? I already wore it! You don't really expect me to wear it again do you? Really Lucius, what will people think?" Narcissa looked scandalized.

"They'll think you love me enough not to drive me into financial ruin!" Lucius replied quickly.

"Love? Who ever said anything about love? We married for bloodlines, nothing more. Now where is your money pouch?"

"I am not giving you another galleon Narcissa you can MAKE DO!" Lucius roared.

"Fine if you're going to be that way! You are so mean!" Narcissa ran off in a fit of fake tears.

Lucius rolled his eyes again and opened the next letter.

"Dear Lucius,

You weren't going to try to kill me were you? Dobby said you were but I refuse to believe it. How could anyone look so blessedly gorgeous when they are about to kill someone? Stupid elf, I don't know why you were upset to lose him. He's been driving me crazy. Voldemort should really have house elves on his side.

I hope to see you soon. You really are beautiful when you are angry."

"Dobby?" Lucius furrowed his eyebrows together trying to recall the name but it had been at least 10 years since he'd heard the name. "Something to do with Potter. No, it couldn't be."

Lucius opened up the next letter.

"Dear Lucius,

I saw you at the Ministry today. Lord, you just get better looking everyday. I almost got killed because you distracted me. If Voldemort gave me a choice between you and fighting him the battle will never happen. "

"It is Harry Potter. Is he in love with me?" Lucius tore open the next letter intent on getting answers.

"My dearest Lucius,

I can't sleep at night knowing you are in Azkaban. If there was only some way I could get you out. I hope Draco has a plan. You were just on the wrong side. I can't bear the thought of it. There is enough money in my vault perhaps I can slip it to Draco to bribe the right person. Yes, that is what I'll do. He might need the extra money to do it. From the way he talks about his mother I expect she's too busy spending money to get you out. But I love you. I'll make sure you'll get out. "

"Draco got the money from Potter? He always wondered where that money came from. Why didn't I ever wonder more how hundreds of galleons showed up in his trunk?"

"Lucius my love!

You are free! How I wish I could hold you and tell you how happy I am. But there's her isn't there. She is the one holding you and celebrating with you. I hate her. She doesn't deserve you."

"Well the tone of the letters certainly has changed," Lucius smirked as he opened another.

"Lucius,

I graduate today after killing the stupid git who was your master. No one even looks my way now. I did what they wanted. I've had it. I'm moving back into the muggle world. I have enough money. If you ever come to your senses and pick me over that bitch, I'll be waiting."

"Is that what happened to him?" Lucius recalled vividly the manhunt for Harry Potter when the Ministry realized they'd lost their golden boy. /Serves them right /

Narcissa stormed back in holding her wand poised to strike. "I've had enough give me the money for a new necklace, or else!"

"HA! I divorce you. I divorce you. I divorce you! " Lucius yelled and a minute later as Narcissa stared in shock at him an official owl flew in and dropped a letter from the Ministry of Magic on her head which and instant later began to smolder.

"You better open that DEAR I think it's for you DEAR might be important DEAR!" Lucius taunted.

The howler from the ministry burst open with trumpets blaring.

WE THE MINISTRY TO DECLARE THE UNION OF LUCIUS MALFOY AND NARCISSA MALFOY TO BE OVER, THIS DIVORCE DECREE IS FINAL! ALL PROPERTIES REVERT TO THE HUSBAND, LUCIUS MALFOY.

The letter burst into flames and then ashes. Lucius smiled and Narcissa cried. "How could you? After all my years of faithful devotion to you!"

"Right, faithful eh? Have you forgotten about Raul, Pierre, Ian, Montgomery, Travis, Susan, Michelle or Juan?" Lucius rattled off. Narcissa turned pale. "Oh yes, I knew. So did my solicitor and if you try to take one thing out of this Manor besides the clothes on your back I'll go to the Prophet with some rather interesting photos."

"YOU BEAST!" Narcissa screamed than ran to her room to cover herself in as many clothes and jewels as she could.

Guessing what she was up to Lucius waved his wand," Accio jewelry and family gems!"

Narcissa screamed in rage. Lucius threw his head back and laughed. When he finished wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes he looked back to the letters in his hands.

"Now my pretty young suitor where are you?"

"Dear Lucius,

It's been much harder than I could have imagined being away from the wizarding world. But I know if I come back it will be awful. If only I could hide from them all in your arms. At least I can walk outside and look at the beautiful sky, hear the ocean and know you are near. The island is peaceful but it will haunt me because I am separated from you. Over these many years I've come to realize that I lack the courage to send these. It wasn't meant to be. Poor Hedwig is dying and I won't get another owl after her. We've been through too much together. Maybe she will make one last voyage, but I think not. It doesn't matter because you'll always see me as the boy with the scar. But know this I will always love you.

Harry"

"Island? Near Wiltshire? Beautiful sky?" Lucius frowned and began to look through maps listening with enjoyment as Narcissa cursed trying to pack. Cursing his inability to find where Harry was he looked at the old owl in the healing coma. He went over and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hello Hedwig. Do you know where Harry is?"

HOOT

"Can you take me to him?" Lucius would have doubted owls could give dirty looks before this. The blond sat for a long time trying to think of a solution. "If only you were younger Hedwig."

Hoot

Hedwig seemed to agree. "That's it!" Reaching up to a Dark Arts book Lucius began to flip through the pages. "Here it is age reduction of familiars!" Hedwig looked curiously at the book. "Hold still old girl," Lucius raised his wand and was amazed when the owl shut her eyes tightly. "Tempus Reversare!" A bright blue light filled the room. When Lucius' eyes adjusted he saw only a flurry of white feathers. "Damn it I've killed her!'

HOOT  
HOOT  
HOOT

When the feathers settled there sat Hedwig preening herself proudly, the last ten years erased from her withered body. In excitement she began to fly happily around the room. "Can you take me to Harry?"

HOOT

"I want you out of here before I get back!" Lucius yelled happily. Narcissa screamed and Lucius walked with Hedwig out back. Sticking two fingers in his mouth Lucius gave a short sharp whistle. A gleaming chestnut Pegusus appeared out of the sky, "Apollo follow this owl!" Lucius threw up his arm and Hedwig jumped into the air with the horse and rider following her. It was very hard for Apollo to go as slowly as the owl so they sometimes landed then took off again minutes later.

It was twilight when Hedwig finally descended to land on a windowsill of a stone cottage on the Isle of Skye. It wasn't until Lucius dismounted that he wondered what he would say to Harry. He knew he was home, Hedwig had gone in and there seemed to be a lot of yelling and screaming. Undoubtedly Harry wondered how she'd gotten so young.

Harry must have seen the Pegasus because he ran outside and skidded to a halt when he saw Lucius.

"Lucius?"

"Hello Harry. I received your letters. I hope I didn't shock you too much by reversing your owls' age but I needed to find you." Lucius stepped closer to Harry.

"What? Why?"

"I will take for granted your first question was rhetorical. As for the second well, I wanted to see if you meant what you said."

Harry stood gaping like a fish. He'd never meant for those letters to even be delivered. Now Hedwig was young, and the man of his dreams had just arrived on a winged horse. Only a Malfoy could make such an entrance of this Harry was positive.

"Speechless? Good, all the easier to kiss you," Lucius purred and grabbed Harry hard on the arms pulled him into his arms and pressed his lips against Harry's. With a gurgle of delight Harry threw his arms around the taller man and began to kiss him back within an inch of his life.

"Well I guess you meant it," Lucius smirked as Harry started to suck on his neck with a vengeance. "So now that I have you what will I do with you?"

"Fuck me, suck me and make me your own?" Harry whispered into Lucius' ear.

"I couldn't agree more," Lucius purred putting an arm around Harry and apparating him home to the Manor.


End file.
